


Wolf Mating Rituals

by WeirdV



Series: Wolf Mating Rituals [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, Humor, Love, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Sarcasm, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had just settled down. After getting rid of the nogistune, slowly dealing with the loss of Allison and Aiden, and Isaac leaving, life was getting back to normal.<br/>Scott has some time to spend with Kira. Stiles and Malia appear to be a strange, yet strong couple, and even Derek seems to find someone to hook up with.<br/>Untill Lydia starts hearing things that only she can hear. </p><p>‘What are you reading anyways?’ Derek asks, trying to take in the new information.<br/>‘Something about animals’ he says casually, as he turns over the book and tilts his head a bit, ‘Oh… that’s just gross’<br/>Derek sighs as he stares across the room, Scott is talking to Kira, and Malia is practicing controlling her claws. Every once in a while Stiles looks up from his book, glancing at her.<br/>‘What animal?’ Derek asks, he tries to read the cover, but the view is blocked by Stiles’ knees.<br/>‘The wolf.’ he says, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. </p><p>Takes place after the third season finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘I just wanna read my book, okay.’

**Author's Note:**

> rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently rewriting this story. No major plotchanges. Just some grammar, punctuatio and vocabulary updates.  
> And lay-out.  
> Hope you like it :)

‘What are you looking at?’ Derek says, his usual threatening voice as he glares at the boy.

‘Jeez, calm down, will you’ Stiles walks in, preceded by Scott, Kira and Malia, ‘I just wanna read my book, okay.’

‘Can’t you do that in the library?’ Derek sighs, Scott glances at them, trying to figure out whether or not he should intervene, but deciding it’s probably not necessary.

‘Well! I could do that … ’ Stiles says, raising his head in the way he always does, ‘But then, Derek, I’d have to miss out on your wonderful companionship.’ Derek watches him as he sits down against a wall, pulls a book out of his bag and opens it.

‘I thought you were afraid of me’ Derek said, ‘You should be afraid of me.’

Stiles looks up at him from his book.

‘Why?’ he asks, a curious look on his face, ‘I mean, why do you think I’m afraid of you?’

‘Because of the way you act around me’ he replies, raising an eyebrow at him. Although – now he thinks about it – Stiles had been acting less jumpy around him lately.

‘Yeah’ Stiles focuses on the book again, ‘I was pretending to be afraid of you.’

‘What?’

‘Yeah! Sorry! I figured if you thought I was afraid of you, you wouldn’t view me as a threat and you wouldn’t want to… ya know…. Rip my throat out with your teeth. As you so nicely put it’ he smiles as he flips a page and raises an eyebrow, ‘Hmm, interesting’

‘What are you reading anyways?’ Derek asks, trying to take in the new information and ignoring Malia’s strange expression at Stiles’ comment.

‘Something about animals’ he says casually, as he turns over the book and tilts his head a bit, ‘Oh… that’s just gross.’

Derek sighs as he stares across the room, Scott is talking to Kira, and Malia is practicing back to practicing controlling her claws. Every once in a while Stiles looks up from his book, glancing at her.

‘What animal?’ Derek asks after a short silence, he tries to read the cover but the view is blocked by Stiles’ knees.

‘The wolf’ he says, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. ‘Listen to this… _wolves prey primarily on deer, elk, and moose. Wolves are opportunistic feeders and will also eat smaller mammals such as beavers and rabbits, as well as domestic livestock, dead animals, and vegetation.’_

He grins again and glances at Derek, who seems to be confused.

‘Eaten any rabbits lately?’ he asks, Derek just stares at him angrily, his usual expression with his eyebrows raised. It’s the look that means _are you sure you want to keep talking? Because it won’t end well if you do_.

‘Stiles!’ Scott says from the other side of the room – a warning tone in his voice, ‘Don’t wind him up! You know he just broke up with his girlfriend. Be nice.’

Derek sighs again, another angry look – this time for Scott – doesn’t have the effect he hoped it would have.  

Stiles flips a page in the book and reads another part: _‘Although wolves often have long-lasting attachments to their mates, if one wolf dies, the widowed mate may breed with another wolf. In addition, some males may bond to different females in different years, destroying the long-held "mate for life" myth’_ he grins, ‘See, nothing wrong with that.’

‘Stiles, what time is it?’ Malia shouts from the other side of the room. She’s been practicing her claws for half an hour now and seems pleased with her progress.

‘A quarter past’ he says, stuffing the book into his bag again, ‘We should get going if we want to make it to the movies in time.’

He gets up and walks over to her, placing his arm around her waist. He whispers something in her ear and she laughs – a very unlike Malia giggle escaping from her lips.

‘I can’t make any promises about that’ she smiles in response, and then the pair exits the room, leaving Kira and Scott with Derek.

‘Soo… Stiles and Malia huh?’ Derek says, Kira smiles and Scott nods, ‘Is it just me, or is that the most unexpected _connection_ ever?’

‘It is a bit weird’ Scott admits, scratching the back of his head.

‘How do… I mean… how the hell did that even happen? Last time I knew, Malia was sort of mad at Stiles’ Derek says, trying to figure out what in the hell was happening and if maybe he should be worried that Stiles was still possessed somehow.

‘Well… they were at Eichen House together’ Scott says, ‘You remember, they found that information about the Nogitsune in the basement there?’

Kira smiles, ‘I know… Malia told me about the basement’ she says, and that earns her a quizzical look from both boys.

‘What do you know?’ Scott asks, smiling at the realization he might get some excellent blackmail material on his best friend.

It seemed only fair – since Stiles knew all about him and his wolf urges – that he’d know something about more about his friend.

‘Well…’ she smiles again, ‘Let’s just say that they got to know each other very _very_ well in that basement’

‘Are you saying?’ Derek raises and eyebrow as he looks at the girl.

Kira doesn’t reply, but her silence is quite confirming.

‘No way!’ Scott laughs, ‘Damn, can’t believe he kept that quiet from me.’

‘That’s what surprises you?’ Derek asks, ‘Not that he got laid at _Eichen house_ of all places? It’s not the most – romantic of places’

‘My my, Derek, who knew you were such a romantic?’ Kira smiles, ‘You know… My cousin is coming over tomorrow. Wanna show them around? I’d do it myself, but, you know… We have school to go to’

‘Your… cousin?’ he asks, ‘Why would I want to show around some teenage kid?’

Kira just smiles, pulls out her phone, ‘First of all, not a teenage kid. Second of all; this’ she says, showing him a picture on her phone, ‘Is my cousin.’

‘Oh’ Derek tries to sound cool, ‘Yeah fine … I’ll show your cousin around’

‘Great, I’ll give you the number’ she smiles, and Scott just tries not to laugh about Derek’s face.

 

Stiles smiles as he and Malia sit down in the theatre. ‘Been a while since we’ve been alone together’ he says, she smiles at him.

‘It has been indeed’ she agrees with him, and he’s trying not to be too obvious. But – Stiles being Stiles – he’s not that subtle. Or at least, he doesn’t have the patience to be subtle.

‘I mean, considering last time when we were alone’ he says, Malia nods.

‘But then again, being in a movie theatre isn’t really being alone’ she says, Stiles sighs as he scratches the back of his head and looks around to seen if anyone is listening to them.

‘Yeah, but by alone I mean … no other pack members’ he says, thinking quickly, ‘No Scott, Derek, Lydia, Kira…’

‘I have to admit, you have a strange pack’ she smiles.

‘We have a strange pack’ he says, and then she looks at him.

‘We?’ she asks, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

‘Well, yeah! You’re pack! You know that, right?’ he says, she smiles.

She leans towards him and kisses him on the cheek, their eyes meet and then they share a kiss. A true, passionate kiss.

 

‘I got to get home’ Kira says, as she checks her watch, ‘dad will have dinner ready by now.’

‘I’ll drop you off’ Scott says, reaching out his hand for her to take.

‘I’m coming down with you guys, getting some fresh air’ Derek says, the trio leaves the loft.

‘Mom asked you to come for dinner one of these days’ Scott tells Kira, she nods with a weak smile as they step outside. Derek straightens up, shaking the feeling that he’s being watched and watches as Scott hands Kira a helmet – because safety is important – and get on the bike before driving off.

He waits until the couple is out of sight and then walks down the street until he reaches the local liquor store. Usually he’d shift there at the edge of the woods and run through the woods, but today isn’t that kind of day. Today is the kind of day where he just wants to walk through the streets, and secretly stare at the people in this little town. He walks for a moment, before reaching the centre of the town. He’d convinced himself he hadn’t missed it when he left after highschool, but being back made him feel oddly at-home. Even though he lost everyone he ever cared about in this town, he’d also found friends here – even if it was a bunch of teenagers. He closes his eyes for a second, taking up the atmosphere when his focus shifts to a woman’s voice, and then to another voice. A voice he knows all too well.

‘Luckily for you, I have a car’ the voice – belonging to Stiles Stilinski – says.

‘Lucky me’ Malia replies, followed by a giggle and then a sound of a kiss. A soft moan, the zipping  - probably unzipping – of clothes. Someone accidently leans on the horn and Stiles curses, Malia bursts out laughing.

He doesn’t have to see it to know what is happening. And if he’s honest, he doesn’t really want to hear what is happening. But for some reason he can’t. tune. out.

‘Did you bring protection?’ Malia asks.

‘Always, my bat is on the backseat’ Stiles replies, Malia laughs, and even Derek can’t help but grin at the vision of Stiles and his baseball bat.

‘I mean…’

‘I know what you mean, Malia’ he grins, there’s another soft moan and Derek shakes his head again, trying to tune out or shift his focus to something less disturbing.

‘Fuck’ Derek mutters to himself, ‘I so don’t want to hear this’.

He turns and walks the other way as fast as he can without it looking suspicious. It takes a while before the couple is out of hearing range, but he makes it just in time. And then his phone rings.

He looks at the screen, it’s Kira ’s cousin, and he picks up the phone.

‘Hi’ the voice at the other side of the line says, ‘Kira gave me your number.’

‘Yeah! She asked if I could show you around. What time will you be here?’ he asks, there’s a sigh.

‘That’s the problem’ the voice replies, ‘I mixed up the hours, my train is arriving tonight, in like half an hour. I tried to reach Kira and her dad a few times, but nobody is picking up. I kind of need a place to stay, and you’re the only person I – well, know is a strong word – in Beacon Hills! Do you have a spare bed?’

‘Depends… are you a kitsine?’ he asks.

‘What the hell is a kitsine?’

‘Yeah, I got a spare bed. Do you need me to pick you up?’

‘that’s be awesome! Thanks – Derek – right?’

‘Yes, Derek! I didn’t get your name though’ the wolf replies, ‘What is it?’

‘Jake.’


	2. Furniture is overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should do my schoolwork, but it's not as much fun as writing this :)

Derek smiles nervously as he arrives at the train station. He’s still unsure about how Kira knew about him. Was is some sort of Fox-sense?

He’d dated some girls too, since he met the teenagers – which was why it probably never even crosses their minds that he might be into guys too. After his disastrous dating record in highschool he quickly learnt that he wasn’t picky when it came to gender. Sometimes he wondered if it had anything to do with being born as a werewolf, at least Laura always claimed it was. It wasn’t that he was ashamed about it, he just didn’t see the importance of telling people as if it was something that needed to be announced. Especially not to a bunch of teenagers.

‘When did I become a grown up man who hangs out with teenagers?’ he asks himself out loud, ‘damn, no wonder I’m not getting laid.’

He looks at his reflection in the window, the light inside the car on, ‘Not to mention it makes me look like a creep. Or even worse, a pathetic guy trying to hold on to his teenage years… and I hated high school.’

He leans back, ‘And now I’m the crazy man, talking to himself in his car… waiting for a stranger.’

His phone beeps.

_Train just arrived! Are you the one in the black camarro?_

Derek grins, it’s quite obvious since he’s the only car in the lot.

A few seconds later there’s a knock on the window of the passenger side  and Derek unlocks the door so the man can get in. He sits down and smiles at Derek, extending a hand towards him which Derek takes. He smiles, giving a short nod and trying to keep his mouth shut, not to let his jaw drop.

Cause this guy is – well – hot.

Even more than he was on the picture.

‘How old are you again?’ he asks as the man places his bag in the backseat, ‘Kira never said!’

‘Just turned 22’ he says, looking straight into Derek’s eyes.

‘How about you?’ he asks.

‘23’ he says, he turns the key and starts the car, ‘So, what brings you to Beacon Hills? The wonderful scenery, the high unsolved crime rates, the dark and scary woods?’

Jake laughs, ‘That, and the lovely locals’ he says, looking out the window.

‘Oh… you’re that sort of guy’ Derek grins, and Jakes looks at him quizzically, ‘The kind that loves sarcasm.’

‘Well, you’re the one to talk’ he replies.

‘Well, yeah. I know someone who has mastered the craft of Sarcasm. I guess it has rubbed off on me’ he says, unwillingly thinking of Stiles.

‘Oh… so. How do you know Kira? I doubt you two go to school together’ he says, Derek grins nervously.

‘No, she’s uhm. She’s friends with someone I know’ he says, ‘Damn. This is going to sound so wrong… but they’re in the same class.’

‘Oh, yeah… that does sound wrong. So you hang with teenagers?’ he smiles.

‘Well… I met Scott when he was working at the veterinarian. He helped me with my cat…’ he says, thinking that lie is convincing enough.

‘You do sort of have that animal smell’ he says, Derek gives him his trademark look, eyebrows raised, eyes wide open, saying _excuse me?_ without any words.

‘My cat died’ he says, ‘Well. Disappeared. You know what cats are like!’

‘I’m allergic to cats’ he says, Derek turns into the driveway.

‘We’re here’ he says, Jake leans forward and looks at the appartment.

‘Well that looks – I was going to say cozy – but it’s more creepy’ he says, ‘Sorry.’

‘That’s okay’ he smiles, getting out of the car, ‘I’m well aware of my creepiness, it’s a choice.’

‘Oh, in that case’ he smiles and follows him to the door and up the stairs.

‘I hope you’re not expecting a five star hotel’ he says, ‘All I got for you is a bed. Maybe I even got something to eat in a cupboard – but not much’

Derek opens the door and Jake walks in, looking around for a moment before saying, ‘Well, you definitely weren’t lowering my expectations’ he says, ‘You clearly went with the _I just moved in_ look with a  hint of _Furniture is overrated._ ’

‘Well, yes. It is. Come on, I’ll give you a tour’ he says, Jake follows him, ‘So, this is the bathroom. There’s a sink, a shower, and a toilet. This is the kitchen.’

He gestures into the room, other people would be ashamed, but this is how Derek likes his place. All he needs in his kitchen is a microwave and a sink. There are two plates, a glass and just enough silverware for him to use. Although, he does have two spoons. And of course a fridge, to keep his beer cold. And a cupboard full of cinnamon rolls, but that’s not something anyone’s allowed to know about.

‘Over here’ he says, opening another door, ‘Is my room. In case you… I don’t know. Need something.’

‘Oh’ Jake looks inside, ‘Just a mattress huh?’ he says, looking at the chest underneath the window and the leather jacket hanging over the door.

‘Yes’ he says, ‘Just a mattress and this’ – he opens another door – ‘is where you’ll be sleeping.’

He shows him the room, a bed with a mattress on an actual bed, a chest of drawers and a nightlight.

‘Why don’t you sleep in this room?’ he asks, ‘In a bed?’

He shrugs, ‘I don’t know. I’m more comfortable sleeping closer to the floor.’

‘Oh’ Jake grins, ‘I get it… you’re afraid to fall out.’

‘Haha’ Derek says dryly, ‘Well… I’m going to go for a run, be back in… Dunno, about 15 minutes.’

‘Okay, I’m just gonna go to bed. That train ride was more tiring than I expected it to be. See you in the morning’ Jake says, turning around for a look as Derek makes his way to the door, ‘Wait… aren’t you going to change?’

‘What?’ Derek freezes when he says _change_ , because he didn’t know about kitsunes, so he couldn’t possibly know about….

‘Yeah, into some sport clothes?’ he asks, Derek sighs in relief.

‘Nope, not my thing’ he says, ‘I don’t do tracksuits.’

And then he leaves, shifting right before he runs into the woods.

 

Malia smiles at Stiles, and then a growl escapes from her lips and Stiles’ eyes widen.

‘What was that?’ he asks, grinning widely, ‘Cause that sounded like a…’

‘Shut up’ she smiles, punching his shoulder, a bit harder than she had intended.

‘Ouch’ he says, she looks at him again with a warning look that says _don’t you dare_ before her eyes soften and she smiles again.

‘Sorry’ she says, a devious smile on her face ‘Let me make it better.’

She leans forward to kiss him, but they’re rudely interrupted by Stiles’ phone.

‘Damn. It’s the sheriff ’ he says as he looks at the screen.

‘I still find it strange that you call your dad the Sheriff’ Malia says, leaning back and looking slightly disappointed.

‘Well. He is the sheriff’ he replies as he picks up the phone, ‘Hello dad. Yes. I know. Lost track of time. We’re leaving right now. I’ll tell you when I get there!’

He hangs up.

‘You got to get home?’ she asks, he nods as turns the keys in the ignition and starts the car, ‘Can I still crash at your place?’

‘Sure… and if the Sheriff says no, just sneak into my room, right?’ he says as they get to the house.

‘Right’ she grins, ‘Like the last 5 days?’

‘Exactly’ he replies.


	3. Rise and shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night and the following morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of have an idea of where I'm going with this story, so that's good.  
> Let's hope I don't get too distracted by the subplots.  
> ;)  
> Hope you like it.

‘Thanks for leaving your window open’ Scott says as he crawls into Kira’s room.

‘You’re welcome’ she smiles. She’s already changed into her sleeping attire; a long T-shirt covering her underpants.

‘Just  - be quiet. If my parents catch you in my room, you’ll be – .‘

‘A dead werewolf’ he completes her sentence.

‘Yes’ she confirms, she gets into her bed and Scott joins her.

Ever since the nogitsune she’s been having nightmares – so has Scott, mainly dreams that end in him killing Stiles. Scott is quite convinced every single one of their pack is having nightmares.

‘Doesn’t your mother ever wonder where you are?’ she asks, he grins.

‘No, I lock my door. And I’m usually back before she wakes up’ he explains, she nods and rests her head on his shoulder.

‘Maybe I should sneak into your room next time’ she suggests, Scott looks at her and she grins, ‘What? Let’s just go to sleep.’

‘Goodnight, Kira’ he says.

‘Goodnight, Scott’ she answers.

Scott lies awake for another half hour, listening to her breathing. He finally drifts off after a while.

 

 

 

Derek steps under the shower – letting the water stream down on his skin – washing off the grime and dirt after his run in the woods. He tosses the dirty clothes into the sink. The run was more intense than anticipated. He ended up chasing after some small animals that came across his path – even catching a few. Normally he had better control over his urges, but it seemed he had some frustration to get rid of. Part of it was annoyance that Stiles was getting some and he wasn’t. _Stiles_. Of all people.  

He shook his head to shake the thought and reaches out to grab a towel. Except he doesn’t find a towel, he finds –

‘Oh, crap’ Jake says, ‘Sorry, I had to use the toilet’

He’s covering his eyes with his hand and Derek gets out and wraps a towel around his waist. He’s never had problems with people seeing him naked, probably the wolf part of him.

‘It’s okay’ he says, ‘You can uncover your eyes. I’m covered up.’

Jake smiles nervously and Derek looks at him. Jake’s wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms, revealing a muscled chest and a tattoo of a wolf on his shoulder.

‘Well, I’ll leave you to use the – facilities’ he says as he exits the bathroom. The door closes and he takes off the towel to dry his hair as he walks into his bedroom. That’s when he remembers his clothes are still in the sink. His muddy clothes, and he’s really hoping that the blood doesn’t look like blood on the black clothes.

He shrugs and goes into his bedroom, grabbing a pair of clean boxers from his trunk and pulling them on.

‘A triskelion huh’ he says, ‘The symbol of trinity’

Derek turns around and sees Jake standing in the middle of the living room.

‘Well, yeah! You got a wolf’ he says, ‘Why is that?’

Jake shrugs, ‘I kind of like them… the idea of having a pack’ he says, Derek grins, ‘It’s not funny! I’ve always felt connected to it, that’s all.’

‘I wasn’t laughing’ Derek says, ‘I get it. It’s nice to have a pack.’

‘You say that as if you know what it’s like to have a pack’ he says, ‘Anyways… I’m gonna go back to bed. Night.’

Derek nods and gets into his room, leaving the door open as always.

 

‘Stiles’ the sheriff says as he opens the door and walks into his son’s room, ‘Time to get up bu – ddy – What the fuck?’

‘Oh, uhm… Hi dad. You remember Malia, right?’ he says, Malia is sitting on the side of the bed tying her shoes and Stiles is unbelievable happy that she’s completely dressed. If his dad had come in 5 minutes earlier he would’ve seen a completely different – and less decent – scenario.

‘Isn’t she the – werecoyote?’ he sighs, deciding not to get into it right now. It’s not that his dad sounds worried or accusing, most of the time he just sounds confused and Stiles can’t really blame him for that.

‘Does her dad know she’s staying over here?’ he asks, shaking his head in slight disapproval.

‘Sort of’ Stiles says, his back is turned towards his father and he pulls on his T-shirt.

‘Please tell me you guys – you know – used protection’ he sighs again and Stiles stares at his dad for a moment.

‘Yes dad! We did. Can we please drop it now’ he says.

‘Gladly’ he says, ‘Next time – just let me know? Okay? I don’t like surprises.’

 

‘Good morning’ Scott smiles as he walks up to the door and walks into the school with Stiles, ‘How was your _date_?’

‘It was great’ he says, trying not to smile like an idiot, ‘Really great’

Malia walks up to them, wrapping an arm around Stiles’s waist and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

‘Hi Malia’ Kira says as she joins them, ‘Weren’t you wearing that yesterday?’

‘Yes’ she says without blinking, looking down at her faded jeans and favorite tank-top.

‘You could’ve borrowed something of mine’ Stiles said, Malia curls her lip at him.

‘I did’ she notes, ‘I wasn’t going to wear the same underpants two days in a row.’

‘Oh’ Stiles looks down as she shows him the band of the pair of boxers she’s wearing and his jaw drops, ‘That is so hot.’

And then he just stops walking for a while – standing frozen in the middle of the hall – before regaining consciousness and catching up to them.

As they walk into History and sit down, Scott pauses by the door, looking at Allison’s empty seat for a moment. The seat where she sat when they first met. The place where he handed her a pen. Where she had turned around and he had seen her smile at him for the first time. The place he fell in love for the first time. He’s frozen for a moment, his chest feeling constricted, and his throat hurting with an urge to scream – and then he shakes his head for a second and walks in. There’s no time for a freak out. Things might be quiet for now, but they won’t stay that way. It is – after all – Beacon Hills.

The seat stays empty for the entire lesson.


	4. Guess who's back in town?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gives Jake a tour of the town.  
> And by town, I mean woods. Because people and buildings aren't really Derek's thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

‘Okay! Books’ the coach barks at the students as he walks in. everyone takes their books, turning it to the right page as written on the blackboard.   

Stiles tries to pay attention to class, but it’s really quite difficult. Not just because economy is boring, but also because Malia is sitting in the front of the class. And all he can think of is that she’s wearing his boxers.

‘Stilinski’ the coach shouts, Stiles looks up – almost falling of his chair – and quickly staring at his book wondering if he’s missed something important, ‘Cut it out’

‘Cut what out, coach?’ he asks, getting back on his chair as Scott snorts.

‘The staring, you’re gonna creep out the new girl’ he says, Malia looks up and then glances at Stiles with a smile.

‘Oh. I honestly don’t mind’ she says, ‘I kind of like it.’

‘Yeah you do’ Stiles comments without thinking and raises an eyebrow at her which earns him another angry glare from the coach and a few shocked gasps from his classmates.

‘Sorry coach’ he quickly adds, Malia just giggles and turns around to glance at her boyfriend.

The coach – along with everyone else in the classroom, probably – stares at them as the couple exchanges a look. Malia smiles at him, licking her bottom lip and Stiles bites his lip as she shifts and reveals the waistband of his boxers.

‘Holy crap. You two?’ he sighs, ‘Good for you, Stiles. Malia. You know you can probably do a lot better, right?’

‘I don’t know. Stiles is pretty good’ she says, ‘Was last night’ she adds quietly to which the coach – along with half the classroom – groans in response.

‘I did not need to know that. Gross’ he shivers, and then turns towards the blackboard to continue his lesson.

 

 

Scott actually laughs as they walk out the classroom to lunch.

‘You shouldn’t have done that’ Stiles smiles at Malia, and she just laughs.

‘I was just making clear to everyone that you’re taken now’ she says as Stiles pulls her towards him and places a kiss on her hair.

And Kira picks up her phone as it rings, looking around for any teachers before bringing it up to her ear.

‘Hiya, cuz’ she smiles into the phone, ‘I know. You two having fun? No, they don’t know. Exactly. Yes, he is. Okay. See you tonight? Looking forward to it.’

She hangs up and sits down next to Scott, who places his hand on her knee underneath the table and they share a smile. Dating a werewolf was challenging, but they’d made the agreement that he’d never listen in to any of his conversations without her permission.

‘I’m bored’ Malia sighs as she takes a bite of her sandwich and swallows a piece before tossing it aside.

She gets up, takes Stiles hand and they leave the lunchroom together. ‘What do you think they’re – never mind. I don’t want to know’  Kira says, and Scott laughs again. Lydia joins their table – passing Stiles and Malia on the way, and glances at them as she sits down.

‘Are they…?’ she asks.

‘Yes’ Scott answers.

‘Well. That’s. That’s nice for them’ she says, swallowing and looking at the pair through her eyelashes.

Scott studies her for a second. Of all they’ve been through she’s lost the most. Her boyfriend, her best friend – and worst of all – her innocence. The way she used to smile even at the worst of times, she didn’t do that anymore. People would look at her with pity in their eyes. The only person who didn’t treat her that way was Danny. Somehow the pair had gotten along great during the few weeks after the events.  

Scott figured most of their talks were about Aiden and Ethan. It was quite shocking to hear about Danny knowing everything. But he’d been shocked that the pack wasn’t aware of his knowledge. Lydia was getting better, though. Slowly, but still. Every once in a while she said something that wasn’t all doom and gloom, and on rare occasions you could see a smile flicker across her face.

 

‘So’ Jake leaned back for a second before he stepped out of the car, ’Which lovely forest will you be showing me now?’

‘You really think you’re funny huh?’ Derek replies, rolling his eyes at the guy ‘You know, if you aren’t a bit nicer, I can just ditch you and you’ll be hopelessly lost.’

‘Okay, okay! I’m sorry! I like hiking through the woods, it’s just - ’ he’s cut of when Derek stops him by reaching out his arm.

‘Wait here’ he whispers, he takes a few step forward and crouches down lifting his head to listen, and placing his hand on the ground to feel if there are any tremors in the ground indicating nearby movement.

There was someone there. Another wolf.

A wolf that didn’t belong to his pack. He sighs and gets up again.

‘Hello, Peter’ he says, and his uncle comes from between the trees, ‘I thought you were out of town.’

‘How the hell did you know it was him?’ Jake asks as he looks from peter to Derek, Derek looks at the man.

‘He has a terrible smelling aftershave’ he says, before turning towards Peter again and saying, ‘Get out of here. You’re not welcome, remember.’

He sighs, ‘Fine. You and your … _friend_ have fun. Nephew’ he says, before turning around and disappearing.

‘That’s your – uncle?’ he asks, Derek nods, ‘he’s a bit creepy.’

‘Well, it runs in the family’ Derek grins, the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

‘No it doesn’t. You’re not creepy. Just cute’ he says, Derek turns towards him with a raised eyebrow, ‘I mean – uhm, well. It’s just – uhm.’

‘Thanks, I guess’ he says, ignoring the stuttering and awkward movements, ‘You’re not too bad yourself.’

‘Thanks’ he grins and peers at the strange man, ‘Is Kira setting us up?’

‘I think that was the plan’ Derek says, a bit surprised.

‘Good’ he says, and then he grabs Derek’s leather jacket, pulls him close and kisses him.

Derek smiles underneath his lips. He’d forgotten what it was like, kissing another guy. Sure, he’d done it before back in high school. Some experimenting with a team mate, but lately he’d only been with girls. And being with girls was fun, but guys were just a different kind of fun. There was something more animalistic about being with another man, and Derek really embraces his inner wolf.

He didn’t quite control it, and then he growled and Jake pulled away to stare at him for a moment.

‘Oh. That it hot’ he says, as he pushes him against a tree trunk, and lifts his arms above his head.

‘I’d suggest going back to my place’ Derek mutters, ‘But I’m quite happy to stay right here, too.’

‘Yeah’ Jake breathes, ‘I  really don’t have enough self control to make it back to your place.’

‘Car?’ Derek suggests, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

‘Perfect.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a Sterek fan, but I can see Derek being obsessed with him. However, it's not going to happen. Although Stiles will most certainly use his new information to tease Derek.


	5. awkward conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says is all.  
> there are some conversations. It's a bit awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. Hope you like it.  
> Don't forget to check out the prologue: A fucking supernatural zoo?  
> ;)

‘So, when are we going to meet your cousin?’ Stiles asks as he sits back down at the table, Kira looks up at him.

His hair is ruffled, his shirt is buttoned up wrong, and he has a stupid grin on his face, and as if that wasn’t enough evidence, Malia joins them a few seconds later with her hair equally ruffled and a similarly stupid grin on her face.

‘Yeah’ Malia smiles, ‘What is her name, by the way?’

‘ _His_ name’ Kira says, ‘Is Jake.’

Scott looks up from his sandwich, ‘Wait’ he stares at her, ‘Did you just say his? Jake? I thought you were setting your cousin up with Derek.’

‘I am’ she says, sitting a bit straighter as she looks at the group.

‘But Derek isn’t – wait is he?’ Malia’s eyes widen as she turns to Kira.

‘That does explain a lot’ Stiles says, Scott stares at him, raising an eyebrow, ‘You know. Why he looks at me that way. All that longing in his eyes, because he knows I’m so far out of his league.’

‘Yeah, clearly you’re not his type’ Lydia says, Stiles looks at her with a hurt look on his face.

‘Oh! Mean’ he says, with pursed lips.

‘Ooh, no worries, Stilesie, you’re still my type’ Malia says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Stiles looks at the girl. His girl. They’d become close very fast. And most of that was because of their shared experiences. She had looked for comfort because she was still grieving over her family, Stiles had turned to her after losing Allison and because he was unable to deal with what happened when he was possessed. All the people he’d hurt.

If things had gone differently, Malia wouldn’t have looked at him twice. And Stiles would’ve been too scared to approach her.

But things happened as they happened. They’d found each other at Eichen House, and Malia immediately understood what it was like. She understood how it felt to lose yourself to something you’re not. She understood the pain of hurting people when you didn’t mean to hurt anyone, ever. Of watching and being powerless, but not standing by and watching, but watching it happen through your own eyes.

When he had explained to her how it had felt to be possessed, she said she’d felt the exact same way the night her mother and sister died. And that the memories still haunted her at night.

‘Do you guys have lacrosse after school?’ Kira asks, Scott and Stiles nod.

‘Okay. I’ll let Jake know. I haven’t seen him in forever’ she checks her watch, ‘Got to go now, I have math! See you at the field.’

She gives Scott a soft peck on the lips before running off.

‘Oh, crap! I have math with her’ Malia says, getting up. ‘I’ll see you on the field too’ she smiles, pulls Stiles close and gives him a passionate kiss before running after Kira.

‘Wow’ Scott says as Malia leaves the room, ‘is she always so… intense.’

‘More or less’ Stiles says, Lydia looks at Stiles.

‘I really don’t see it’ she says, tilting her head a bit ‘How. What does she see in you?’

‘We have a lot in common’ Stiles says, taking a bite from his sandwich.

‘Like what? You both like to roam the woods?’ she asks, Stiles glares at her. Lydia looks at him, the question had come out wrong. She’s meant to ask, _What do you see in her?_ But she’d swallowed the words last minute. Besides, it’s never smart to insult someone’s girlfriend.

‘No’ he says, ‘Not that it’s any of your business… but.’ He sighs, ‘She gets it, okay! It’s not just – sex, you know. We talk. About things, and, uhm, stuff. It difficult to explain. But she saw me at my worst, she knows me. I … I love her, I guess.’

‘That’s great man’ Scott says – without any ridicule in his voice – patting him on the back, ‘I’m happy for you.’

‘Yeah, thanks’ Stiles says, ‘Now let’s pretend we didn’t just have a very awkward conversation.’

‘Sure.’

 

He’d expected for the day to go fast, but not this fast. Usually he doesn’t go for guys like Derek. Guys that were closed off and clearly emotionally unavailable. But Kira had told him a lot about the guy. About why he was that way, about how he lost his family in a fire. How he’d protected Kira and her friends. How he was there for them when Allison died. How he didn’t judge people or responded before knowing the whole story. So overall, Derek was a good guy. And although he didn’t like emotionally unavailable guys, he liked good guys.

He turned over – expecting to find Derek lying beside him – but he wasn’t. Derek is lying curled up at the end of the bed, like a dog, and growling in his sleep.

If he hadn’t been looking at the man, he’d think it was a dog sleeping there. His phone bleeps and Derek wakes up from the sound.

‘Sorry’ he mutters as he picks up, ‘Hi. Yes, okay. Owh… I’ll tell him. I think so. See you there.’

‘Tell him what?’ Derek asks, getting up and looking suspicious.

‘Well. Kira kind of thought everyone knew about. She sort of outed you to – well – everyone’ he says.

‘Oh’ he avoids Jake’s gaze, ‘What… uhm. What did they say?’

‘Nothing much. They didn’t seem to care. A guy named Stiles said something about it clearing a few things up. They were a bit surprised, that’s it – She’s, uhm, expecting to see me after school. At the lacrosse field.’

‘Oh, yeah. We should get going then’ he says, grabbing his shirt from the floor, ‘But, let’s not tell them about. This’ he gestures between themselves and the messy sheets on the bed.

‘I wasn’t planning to, Derek’ he grins.


	6. Did you fight a girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looks like he might have fought a girl, and lost.  
> Scott and Derek actually have to fight a girl, and she's no kitten.  
> (Or maybe she is ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the coach in Teen Wolf. So I'm thinking about giving him a bigger part in the story. Still figuring out how he'll fit into it though.  
> Anyways, enjoy ;)
> 
> feel free to comment :)

Stiles sighs as he pulls off his shirt.

‘What’s wrong? Training went pretty great, right?’ Scott says, Stiles shrugs.

‘I know. I’m just a bit tired’ he says, suppressing a yawn in the process, ‘I didn’t sleep much last night.’

‘Oh, well. Okay’ he says, gesturing towards Stiles’ torso ‘That sort of explains the bruises and the – ahum – other stuff’

Stiles looks at himself in the mirror, he is covered in them. Okay, maybe not covered. But there are a few on his arms, one on his shoulder where Malia had punched him, a bite mark on his shoulder, and a few scratches on his chest. He knew he had a few, but in the bright light it looked even worse.

The door opens and the coach walks in.

‘Guys! Training was great! Keep it up’ he says, looking around and pausing at the sight of Stiles bare chest, ‘The hell happened to you, Stilinski? Did you fight a girl?’

‘He didn’t fight her’ Scott laughs, and Stiles punches his shoulder with surprising strength, ‘What? it’s true.’

‘Malia?’ he asks, his eyebrow raised, Stiles doesn’t respond and the coach just sighs, shakes his head and leaves.

‘Gee, thanks, Scott’ he says, ‘You know she’s listening in, right! She’s gonna kill me – maybe even you.’

‘Nah! It’ll be fine’ he says, pulling on his shirt as they walk out together where Malia is waiting for them, arms crossed, and glaring at Scott.

‘Hello, Scott’ she smiles, ‘Have any interesting conversations with anyone lately? Like the coach?’

‘Uhm’ he tries to avoid her gaze, but she’s quite persistent.

‘I was. I didn’t – sorry’ Scott stammers.

‘Don’t let it happen again, McCall, or I’ll kick your ass’ she says, ‘Now, let’s go. Kira is waiting for us.’

 

 

‘Jake’ Kira grins as she hugs her cousin, ‘It’s been ages’.

She smiles and as she sniffs his shirt she glances at Derek. His scent is all over him – she can tell that without having super smell – but decides not to mention it.

‘So, Derek’ Scott smiles, ‘What’s up?’

‘Nothing much’ he says, ‘although… we ran into Peter.’

‘Peter Hale? Your Uncle Peter?’ Scott asks, Stiles rolls his eyes.

‘Know any other Peters?’ he asks sarcastically, Scott glares at him and turns back to Derek.

‘What’s he doing back?’ he asks.

‘I don’t know!’ he says, ‘didn’t say.’

‘Probably back for me?’ Malia asks, ‘I surely hope not, though. I don’t need him as a father.’

‘Wait. You know?’ Stiles asks, she looks at him.

‘I – erm – overheard you guys talking’ she says, a meaningful look saying _super hearing remember._

And then Lydia straightens up, her eyes wide and her hands in fists. As usual, Stiles is the first one to notice.

‘Oh, no! Not again’ he sighs, ‘What is it?’

‘Dripping water’ she says, ‘it’s so loud! Make it stop’.

She covers her ears and sinks down to her knees, Jake looks at her worryingly.

‘Is she okay?’ he asks, sounding concerned, ‘I mean… mentally?’

‘Yeah, she’s fine’ Kira says, Stiles kneels down beside her.

‘Okay, focus. What kind of dripping? Is it fast, slow? Is it a bathroom? Or leaking pipes somewhere?’ he asks, causing more strange looks from Jake.

‘Is it me, or is it very coincidental for this to happen the same day Peter shows up’ Scott says.

‘It’s probably not a coincidence’ Derek says.

‘Dripping water’ Malia repeats slowly, ‘There’s, uh. A leaky faucet in my dad’s work place.’

‘How could she hear that? I don’t hear anything’ Jake says, completely confused.

‘She has a thing’ Stiles says, getting up, ‘Okay, so what’s the plan.’

Scott looks up – suddenly alert – as is Derek and Malia.

‘That’s not Peter’ Scott says, Derek shakes his head.

‘No, that’s Kate Argent’ he says, and then the woman appears.

‘Well, well! If it isn’t our merry band of – well – everything’ she says, grinning at the pack, ‘Hello, Scott.’

‘Kate’ he says, his fists ready, she glances at Kira.

‘I see you move on fast.‘ she walks up to Kira and sniffs her, Kira doesn’t flinch one bit, ‘What are you?’

‘Thunder Kitsine’ she says.

‘What about him?’ Kate walks up to Jake, ‘Human. Just like you, Stiles’

‘Jake – ’ Derek smiles at him, a forced smile, ‘Why don’t you, erm, go talk to the coach over there. About your passion for lacrosse.’

Jake gives Kira a look, she nods encouragingly and he walks across the field.

‘So, what’s the plan?’ Stiles asks.

‘You, Malia, Kira and Lydia, get to her place’ Derek says, ‘Scott and I will take on this little kitty.’

‘Great’ Stiles says, ‘Luckily I have a jeep.’

‘And I have my sheathed sword’ Kira says, taking it off the side of Scott’s bike, ‘Don’t leave home without it.’

‘Good! Kira, Malia, keep them safe’ Scott says, nodding towards Lydia and Stiles.

‘Hey’ Stiles says, ‘I have my baseball bat.’

‘Go’ Derek says, ‘It’s already getting dark.’

The four of them run towards the jeep as the two werewolves get ready to fight.

‘Well well’ Kate smiles as she circles the two wolves, her claws already out, ‘Two _little_ puppies.’

‘Guess again’ Scott says, his eyes turning red.

‘Scott, an _alpha_? I never imagined _you_ killing anyone’ she grins, trying to hide her shock behind a smile.

‘He didn’t kill anyone’ Derek smiles at the fact she’s – once again – underestimating them, ‘He’s a true Alpha.’

This time she fails to hide her shock, and even stops circling the pair.

‘Well. I’m impressed’ she says, ‘But I’ll still kick your ass’

That’s when the fight breaks loose. She jumps Derek first, clawing at him and managing to scratch his chest. Scott pulls her off, throwing her a few feet away where she lands on all fours like a cat.

‘Why are you here, Kate?’ Scott asks.

‘Why do you think?’ she screams, ‘Allison.’

‘What about Allison?’ Derek asks, Kate looks up.

‘He should have protected her’ she shouts, turning towards Scott ‘That was your job.’

‘I did’ Scott screams, ‘I tried! She died in my arms.’

Kate jumps him again, and he lashes out, scratching her cheek. She retreats.

‘This isn’t over, McCall’ she says, as she disappears into the woods, ‘We won’t let this go.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 've got about 10 chapters at the moment. But I don't want to post everything at once. In case I get stuck ^^. I want to able to post something so you don't have to wait weeks for the next part ^.^
> 
> ALSO  
> JUNE 23rd NEW SEASON TEEN WOLF.  
> I really hope we get to see at least a bit of Isaac :)


	7. What the fuck are you kids involved in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never good when Lydia starts hearing things. 
> 
> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love the coach

‘Dad?’ Malia screams as she throws open the door and runs inside. She stops half way in the living room. She smells it as she walks in – the distinctive smell of blood.

‘It’s getting louder’ Lydia says as she covers her ears again, ‘I so don’t want to see a dead body again’ she glances at Malia, ‘sorry.’

‘It’s okay. I don’t want to see one either’  she replies, the four of them slowly make their way across the living room, into the kitchen and to the garage.

Stiles opens the door, slowly, and looks inside. He goes in slowly, followed by Kira holding up her sword and Malia who has her claws ready.

Lydia goes in last, and screams when she sees what is inside. Causing Malia to cover her ears.

‘What are you doing here’ Stiles asks, looking at Peter who is leaning over the body, ‘What did you do?’

‘It wasn’t me!’ he says, ‘I swear! I did not do this.’

‘We’re supposed to believe that?’ Kira asks.

‘He was stabbed, I don’t stab people’ he says, ‘He was like this when I found him.’

‘I’m calling the police’ Lydia says, pulling out her phone and dialing the sheriff’s number.

She walks out the room when he picks up, and Kira is still holding up her sword. Peter gets up.

‘Slowly’ Kira says, taking a step forward, ‘Don’t try anything.’

‘Malia’ he says, softly, as he looks at her, ‘I’m sorry… I didn’t…’

‘Shut up’ she says, staring at her father’s body.

 

 

Sheriff Stilinski arrives a few minutes later, he’s the first to come in.

‘Kira, you might want to put that away, the rest is on their way’ he says, as he pulls out his gun and aims it at Peter Hale.

‘Go to the other room, maybe get your story straight’ he says.

‘Not much of a story, dad’ Stiles says, ‘Came here to work on a project? Right guys?’

‘Yeah, let’s go with that’ Lydia says, she walks into the living room and she collapses on the couch.

 

 

Jake glances at the group and watches as his cousin, Kira, takes off with the two girls and one of the boys.

And as he looks back at Derek, Scott and the strange woman, he sees the woman jump Derek. For a second he’s worried and feels like running towards them, but Scott somehow picks the woman up and throws her away. She lands on her feet – like a cat. They scream at each other, but he’s too far away to understand what they’re saying.

He turns away from them, walks towards the coach and strikes up a conversation with him. Derek and Scott joined them a few minutes later, causing a shocked look from the coach.

‘Well. If it isn’t Derek Hale’ he says, looking at the man, ‘And Scott McCall. Since when are you two friends?’

‘It’s a long story, coach’ Scott smiles, then his phone rings and he checks the screen, ‘It’s Stiles.’

He picks it up, ‘And? Okay. See you there’ he sighs as he hangs up.

‘And?’ Derek asks him.

‘Mr. Tate is dead’ he sighs, putting his phone in his pocket, ‘Killed.’

‘Mr. Tate? Wait. Malia ’s father?’ coach asks, staring at the pair, ‘Holy crap.’

‘Jake. Is it okay if I drop you off at Kira ’s? I’ll pick you back up later’ Derek says, turning to him.

‘Yeah, that’s fine… why is Kira there?’ Jake asks, not sure how to respond to the news.

‘They’re friends with Malia. I don’t know how they’ve met’ he lies, turning to Scott again, ‘Did Stilinski say anything else?’

‘Yes. Peter was there. Claims he didn’t do it. He’s been arrested’ he adds, trying to ignore the coach’s glare.

‘What the fuck are you kids involved in?’ he says, staring from Derek to Scott.

‘Peter… that’s your uncle, right?’ Jake asks, ‘I thought _he_ was Malia ‘s father.’

‘It’s complicated… ‘ Derek sighs, ‘Let’s go’

‘Nice talking to you, Jake! Come by to watch the training tomorrow, you’re welcome to’ coach says as they walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to comment.


	8. Getting to the bottom of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry.

‘Send me a text, to pick you up’ Derek says as Jake gets out of the car, Scott is already with Kira since he took his bike to go and pick her up.

When Derek arrives at the police station the sheriff is already expecting them. Scott is sitting with Kira on a bench with his arm around her, Malia is sitting next to Stiles, and Lydia is inside giving her statement.

‘You guys been questioned already?’ Derek asks, the girls nod, and so does Stiles.

‘Why are you still here?’

‘Waiting for Lydia, need to give her a ride back home’ Stiles says.

‘It’s okay, I’ll give her a ride’ Derek replies, ‘I just have to see if I can talk to Peter first. Is he still claiming his innocence?’

‘Yes he is’ Malia says, the sheriff walks into the room and all the teenagers – and Derek – look at him.

‘Malia, do you have a place to stay?’ he asks, Malia looks at Stiles and Stiles looks at his dad, who sighs.

‘Yeah, sure. You can swing by your place to get some fresh clothes and anything else you’ll need’ he says, ‘But you’re staying in the guest room.’

‘Kira, how are you going to get home?’ sheriff Stilinski asks.

‘Scott is giving me a ride’ she says, getting up and taking the helmet Scott hands her.

‘And Derek. You’re here. Because?’ he sighs, looking very tired with the whole situation.

‘I need to talk to Peter’ he says, ‘5 minutes. And then I’m giving Lydia a ride home.’

‘Go ahead, he’s in lock-up. You know the way from last time’ he says, gesturing towards the cells.

 

 

Peter sighs when Derek appears.

‘Hi there, kid’ he says, getting up from the bench.

‘I see you found a place to stay’ Derek grins, Peter sighs again.

‘Yeah, funny’ he walks towards the bars, ‘I saw her today. My daughter.’

‘Alleged daughter’ Derek says, ‘There’s no actual evidence or DNA proof’

‘Yeah, but she’s got some – ahum – family traits’ he grins, ‘Besides, if she’s my daughter, she’s also related to you. Which means if I get arrested, you could become her next of kin and her legal guardian.’

‘That’s never going to happen’ Derek says, staring at Peter as he unravels his theory.

‘Where is she going to tonight?’ he asks, ‘She can’t go home. Does she have a place to stay?’

‘That’s none of your concern. Should’ve thought of that before you killed her father.’

‘I didn’t kill him’ he says

‘Then why were you there?’ he asks, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

‘I heard chatter that someone would attack Malia. I was keeping watch’ he says, ‘But she wasn’t there. She didn’t come out, so I went in to check on her.’

‘it’s because she wasn’t home that night’ he sighs, ‘You should’ve tried to contact one of our pack.’

‘Where was she?’ he asks, ‘And _our_ pack? Are you telling me that you’re part of _Scott’s Pack?’_

‘She was at Stiles’ house’ he says, ‘and yes, I’m part of his pack. It’s called self preservation. If you didn’t do it, who did?’

‘I don’t know! Probably whoever sent me the message’ he sighs, Derek stares at him, and then turns around and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things are starting to make sense. To be able to make sense of the next chapter, you'll need to read my prologue. A fucking Supernatural Zoo?.  
> (Teen Wolf/Supernatural crossover)


	9. Unwanted interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you get interrupted.  
> Sometimes not.  
> Some people get to have all the fun,  
> Some people get none of the fun.
> 
> And as Always, Stiles sees the picture, while the others are still collecting the pieces of the puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sees the picture, while the others are still collecting the pieces of the puzzle.

Scott is invited in when he drops of Kira at her house and immediately offered something to eat. Which he kindly accepts, if only to spend some extra time with Kira.

‘So’ Jake says, looking at Scott, ‘You’re Kira’s boyfriend?’

Scott looks at Kira, and she suddenly looks shy. They were together – that was sure – but neither of them had ever dared to say the words _boyfriend_ of _girlfriend_. And after today, if was kind of nice to say it.

‘Yes, I am’ he says, taking the hand he’s reaching out to shake it.

‘Nice to meet you. Formally, that is’ he says, smiling at his cousin, ‘I hope he’s nice to you.’

‘Extremely nice’ she smiles, ‘We’re going upstairs, I got to show him something for school tomorrow.’

Her father nods and the couple goes up to Kira’s room.

‘Kira, are you…’ Scott starts as he closes the bedroom door behind them, but before he can finish Kira is kissing him.

Her lips on his, her hands on his hips pulling him closer and then tugging on his shirt.

‘Kira, are you – ?’

‘I just want to – take my mind of all this crap we saw today. All I want to remember of today is waking up next to you this morning. And sitting together at lunch. And now. This. I want _this’_ she says, placing kisses on his lip, his cheek, his neck, - .

Scott looks at her. The way he feels about this girl is so very intense, and he really, really wants this. Wants her. Desperately.

He responds to her kiss, landing onto her bed together, allowing her to take off his shirt and her allowing him to do the same. It doesn’t take long for her hands to undo his belt buckle, and Scott can’t help but growl in response of her lips on his neck. She looks at him, a smile playing on her lips.

‘I love you, Scott’ she whispers, their eyes meet.

‘I love you, Kira’ he responds, pulling her close again for another kiss.

‘You are  so beautiful’ he mutters, as she takes of her skirt and tosses it to the side, landing next to his jeans. And then she pulls him close again for another kiss.

And then the door swings open, ‘Kira, Jake’s leaving, come say goodbye to – ’ her father says, before looking up and covering his eyes in shock.

‘Oh dear god! Kira’ he says, ‘Put on some clothes and get downstairs. You too, Scott.’

He turns and closes the door behind him, leaving the pair with red cheeks as they quickly gather their clothes.

‘He’s going to kill me, isn’t he?’ Scott says, as he zips up his jeans.

‘He might, I hope not’ she says, pulling on her shirt, ‘I’ve gotten quite attached to you.’

He laughs and pulls her close for another kiss.

‘Want me to sneak in tonight?’ he whispers into her ear.

‘I need you to sneak in tonight’ she replies, ‘I’ll lock my door, trust me. No more interruptions.’

 

 

Jake grins at the man as he opens the door for him.

‘How was the reunion?’ Derek asks, glancing at the boy.

‘Probably better than yours’ he says, ‘Although, Scott got thrown out of the house.’

‘Why is that?’ Derek asks, for some reason curious to know.

‘He and Kira were, well – you know – when my uncle walked in on them _rolling_ over the bed half naked’ he smiled, ‘You should’ve seen their faces when they came downstairs. I would’ve laughed if they didn’t look so _sad_ about the interruption.’

‘Being interrupted does suck’ Derek remarks, looking at Jake again. He’s cute, sexy, hot – and he likes him. But what Derek likes most about him is that he’s so uncomplicated. He’s not evil, supernatural, he’s just human. Simple. Perfect.

And he’s just passing through. The perfect distraction.

‘You’re not expecting any _visitors_ tonight, are you?’ Jake asks, slowly taking off his jacket and dropping it to the floor. Another thing Derek likes about this guy, he doesn’t mess around. He gets straight to the point, more or less.

‘Nobody’ he grins, following his example, but placing his jacket over the chair by the door. Yeah, the guy was cute, but  don’t Derek doesn’t just throw his leather jacket onto the floor like that.

Jake smiles as he pulled Derek towards him and kissed his neck, ‘God, you’re sexy’ he smiles against his skin.

‘Right back at ya’ Derek can’t help but sigh as the boy’s hands travel down and undo his belt buckle.

 

 

‘Is… is that girl okay?’ Jake asks, leaning back against the wall, ‘What was her name? Malia?’

‘As okay as possible, in these circumstances’ Derek replies, looking up from his corner of the bed, or mattress.

‘I get what you meant now’ Jake says, gazing at Derek, ‘When you said _It’s nice to have a pack_ yesterday. You meant them, didn’t you?’

‘huh?’

‘Those kids, and Kira’s friends. They’re like your _pack_?’ he asks, a weak smile on his lips.

‘Technically they’re Scott’s pack. But yeah, I guess I’m with them’ he says getting up and stretching out, ‘Which reminds me, I got to make a call.’

He pulls out his phone and leaves the room, typing in a message and sending it to the rest of the pack.

_Peter claimed someone called him, saying Malia was in danger._

It’s only a second later that Stiles calls him, and he picks up, a bit surprised.

‘Someone sent him there?’ Stiles asks, Derek confirms.

‘Why? Why are you sounding so… surprised?’

‘Because… I’m starting to see a pattern here.’ Stiles says, sighing because Derek clearly isn’t seeing the big picture.

‘What the hell are you talking about?’

‘Well, think about it, dude! A few weeks earlier two people rolled into town, planning to kill werewolves. They were sent there too! Remember?’ he says, ‘Oh come on, don’t tell me this guy is clouding your judgment already?’

‘You mean those brothers?’ he says it more than he’s asking it, ‘You think Kate is behind this?’

‘I don’t know, Hale. She’s the only one I know of who wants us all dead’ he sighs, ‘But it sounds like she’s working a bigger plan. And I don’t think she’s working alone.’

‘Derek?’ Jake calls from the bedroom, ‘Have you seen my shirt?’

‘I hear you’re busy’ Stiles grins, ‘I’ll let you get back to… business.’

And then he hangs up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	10. I Need to know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia can't handle not knowing the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malia decides to go to school.  
> Maybe she shouldn't have.

‘You should eat something’ the sheriff says as he places a plate of pancakes in front of Malia. Stiles walks into the kitchen and sits down next to her.

‘So, what’s the plan for today?’ he asks, glancing at her. Although his dad had told her to stay in the guestroom, he had snuck in during the night to keep her company. Since he hadn’t said anything about him staying in his own room.

‘School’ she says, taking a bite off one of the pancakes, ‘I want to go to school.’

‘Are you sure?’ Stiles asks, ‘I mean, nobody will hold it against you if you skip, right dad?’

‘Yeah, you don’t have to go, Malia’ the sheriff says, passing the sugar to his son.

‘I don’t want to stay alone here. Going to school is good, take my mind of things’ she says, taking another bite, ‘And – never mind.’

‘What is it?’ Stiles asks, his dad gets up and goes upstairs to get his shoes.

‘It’s terrible, I know. But… I’ve only known him for a few months. We weren’t close. I miss him, but I miss what we could’ve had. What we were going to have’ she sighs, ‘I feel bad because I just don’t feel like crying about his death.’

‘I understand’ Stiles says, ‘You’re not grieving about losing him, but losing your future life with him. But since you don’t know what it would’ve been like, you can’t be sad about it?’

‘Yes’ she says.

‘You can be sad about not knowing’ he says, ‘But you don’t have to be. You don’t have to cry.’

‘I feel like I should’ she says, ’But I can’t.’

‘They say crying cleanses your body of bad feelings’ he says, ‘Makes room for happiness.’

‘I wouldn’t feel right feeling… happy’ she says, resting her head on his shoulder, ‘I’m glad I have you.’

‘I’m not letting you out of my sight today’ he says, ‘I promise.’

 

 

‘How are you holding up?’ Lydia asks as she catches up and hooks her arm into Malia’s.

‘Okay’ she says, looking at the red headed banshee.

‘If you need anything today, just let me know, okay?’ she says, shooting an angry look at a curious classmate, ‘Anything at all.’

‘Thanks Lydia’ she says, grabbing Stiles’ hand with her free hand.

Scott and Kira join them about ten minutes later.

‘Derek brought me up to speed of your theory’ he says, ‘You might me on to something’

‘You think?’ Stiles asks, a bit surprised.

‘Stiles. For the past 3 years, you’re the one who comes up with crazy ass theories. And somehow they all turned out to be true’ he says,’ So yeah, I think you’re on to something.’

‘That means a lot to me man’ he says, patting him on the back, ‘Let’s go to biology class’.

 

Malia sighs as they walk into the classroom, mainly because the second she sits down everyone turns to look at her. News travels fast in this town, maybe it’s to do with the telluric currents.

Stiles sat right behind her, Scott sat beside Stiles, behind Lydia, and next to Kira. Surrounded by her friends – her pack – makes her feel safe somehow. After years of loneliness living in the woods, it’s a nice feeling.

‘I’m right here if you need me, okay’ Stiles whispers to her, leaning forward on his desk, ‘Just let me know.’

‘I will’ she whispers back, leaning back in her chair.

The teacher walks in and sets down her briefcase, and then she starts her lesson. She doesn’t hear much of it, though. All her focus is on the people around her – and the nagging sound in the back of her head wondering who’s next on the faceless enemy’s list. Whoever was probably working with Kate Argent, with Peter Hale. Her supposed father. She stands up, and everyone stares at her.

‘I got to get out of here’ she says, turning to Stiles, ‘I have to know the truth.’

‘Okay’ he says, grabbing his bag and following her out. She keeps going – fast – and he follows her until she finally stops in the middle of the lacrosse field and sinks to her knees.

‘Tell me’ he says, kneeling down beside her.

‘I want to know if Peter Hale is really my father’ she says, ‘For sure. Black on white. I _need_ to know.’

‘Then we’ll find out’ he says, placing his arm around her and pulling her closer towards him. She nods, and then they just sit there, she doesn’t know how for long. It feels like 5 minutes and it feels like an hour – but she likes sitting there with him – not thinking about anything. And then she stands up again.

‘I want to go home now’ she says, Stiles nods, ‘Your home.’

‘Okay’ he says, getting up and walking to his car together, ‘I’ll let Scott know.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Scott has to face Kira's dad after last night's events.  
> awkward


	11. That's what you taught me, dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Malia ’s going home, with Stiles’ Scott says to Kira and Lydia as he checks his phone and walks into History with his friends. Which is when he remembers that their history teacher is mister Yukimura. Kira ‘s father, who walked into them last night, half naked on Kira’s bed.  
> ‘Should I worry?’ he asks Kira, she shrugs.  
> ‘About what?’ Lydia asks, gazing at the couple, ‘What happened last night?’  
> ‘My dad sort of… walked in on us’ Kira says, biting her lip and looking down, ‘It’ll be fine’ he assures him, although she’s not so sure about it herself, ‘But maybe you should sit in the back’.
> 
> Also, Scott had another delightful Friday Night dinner with his dad.  
> And his mom invited some other guests too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it as much as I feel guilty for writing this instead of working for school.  
> Yep, I'm pretty much screwed :P

‘Malia ’s going home, with Stiles’ Scott says to Kira and Lydia as he checks his phone and walks into History with his friends. Which is when he remembers that their history teacher is mister Yukimura. Kira ‘s father, who walked in on them last night, half naked, on Kira’s bed.

‘Should I worry?’ he asks Kira, she shrugs.

‘About what?’ Lydia asks, gazing at the couple and feeling she’s missing something imortant, ‘What happened?’

‘My dad sort of. He walked in on us last night’ Kira says, biting her lip and looking down, ‘It’ll be fine’ she assures him, although she’s not so sure about it herself, ‘But maybe you should sit in the back.’

‘Probably best’ he whispers, when they walk in and see the look on their teacher’s face.

The lesson is awkward to say the least. It’s not that he’s mean, or that he signals Scott out – it’s worse. He can’t look at him – and every time he does – it is just very, very _uncomfortable_. So uncomfortable that someone actually asks if he’s okay. So when the lesson is finally over Scott is surprised that Mr. Yukimura wants to talk to him – and Kira.

‘Okay, we should talk about what happened last night’ he says, wringing his hands together.

‘Dad. Please – ‘ Kira interrupts, but he ignores her.

‘Just listen okay’ he continues with another deep sigh, ‘I – you’re both teenagers. So I can’t stop you guys from doing – that. But – if you actually do start. Use protection. And make sure I don’t know about it. Knowing it’s happening is one thing, seeing it happen is different’ he sighs, not sure whether or not he’s said everything he’s had to say, ‘And –  uhm. Don’t do it because you’re pressured to – or something. Also, Kira. You know you can talk to your mom about these things. Please do? Okay. That’s all. You can go now.’

‘Thanks’ Kira says, trying to pull Scott with her, but he doesn’t budge.

‘Sir’ he says carefully, ‘I just want you to know. I love your daughter. And I will never make her do something she doesn’t want to do. I promise.’

‘That’s nice to hear, Scott’ he says, nodding at him politely, ‘You’re a good kid.’

 

‘So, can you help?’ Stiles asks his dad. It’s evening and they’re sitting at the dinner room table, Malia asleep in Stiles’ bed.

‘Yes, I can help you get a DNA test, but I’m not sure we should’ he says, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

‘Why not?’ Stiles asks confused, ‘She…’

‘I know why she wants to know, Stiles. It’s just…’ he sighs again, he does that a lot these days, ‘I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want you to get in the middle of this son. It’s not your fight.’

‘But it is!’ Stiles says, a bit confused about his father’s response.

‘I get that you like this girl. A lot. But it’s their fight, not yours, Stiles’ he repeats again, ‘Why do you have to get involved?’

‘I got to help them, dad’ he says, ‘It’s what you do! They’re my friends, so I have to help them. Even if that means putting myself in danger!’

‘But why?’ he asks again, frustrated at his son’s incompetence to understand his concern.

‘Because’ Stiles pauses for a second, ‘That’s what you taught me, dad. You help your friends when they need you. And they need me.’

He sighs again, ‘I’m proud of you kid’ he says, ‘I just wish this whole situation wasn’t so…’

‘fucked up?’ he suggests

‘Yeah, fucked up.’

‘And dad?’ he looks at his father, he has worry lines on his forehead and an almost permanent frown.

‘Yeah?’ he asks, looking up at his son to meet his gaze.

‘I don’t just like her. I _love_ her’ he smiles weakly, ‘It’s, erm. It got real very fast and it sort of happened.’

‘Those kind of things always sort of happen, son’ he smiles, ‘Trust me’ he adds with a weak smile, ‘I know all too well.’

 

Scott sighs as he walks into the house that evening, because he knows what to expect – it’s Friday Night – which means dinner with his dad.

‘What’s on the menu tonight?’ he asks, as he walks into the kitchen and sees the pots on the stove, a suspiciously high amount of pots, ‘How many people are you expecting?’

‘I invited Kira and her parents’ Melissa replies from the livingroom, ‘Can you set the table for six people.’

‘Sure’ Scott says, hoping he doesn’t sound as nervous as he suddenly feels, ‘Uhm. Why did you invite them?’

Scott tried to sound casual asking the question, but it comes out as an awkward squeak, and his mother sticks her head through the door opening to give him a questioning look.

‘Kira’s dad called’ she says, ‘He said that the two of you were becoming serious and that maybe we should meet. So I invited him for tonight, and he gracefully accepted the invitation.’

‘Oh’ he places the plates on the table, ‘Did he say anything else. About yesterday?’

‘No’ she says, ‘Should he have? What happened yesterday?’

‘He, uhm’ Scott sighs, telling her now is probably the best plan, ‘walked in on Kira and me yesterday, on her bed. Semi dressed.’

‘Oh’ she responds casually, which Scott takes as a good sign, ‘So that’s why he thinks you’re getting serious. Okay. You got protection right? Do I need to buy you condoms.’

‘Oh god mom! No!’ Scott groans, ‘I’m good.’

‘Just checking, don’t get your boxers in a twist’ she smiles at him as she grabs a pair of candles from the dresser.

‘Can you not mention it at dinner tonight?’ Scott asks, his mother nods and the doorbell rings.

‘That’ll be your dad, get the door, will you?’ she smiles and Scott goes to open the door.

‘Hi, Scott’ he says, a smile on his face but sadness in his eyes. Scott’s not even in the mood to pretend to look forward to this dinner. The only thing that might make it a bit better is the idea of Kira being there. And his mom’s cooking, which is always good.

‘Hello, dad’ he sighs, closing the door behind him as he comes in.

‘How are you? I heard about your friend’s dad’ he says, sounding genuinely concerned.

‘I’m fine’ he says, ‘mom’s in the kitchen.’

He nods and pops into the kitchen to greet his ex-wife and Scott finishes setting the table and lighting the candles his mom had laid out. He hears her before they even ring the doorbell, and already has the door open for them while her finger is still hovering over the button by the door.

‘You heard us coming?’ Kira smiles, he smiles back at her.

‘Yes’ he says, ‘My dad doesn’t know anything, by the way, we are really hoping to keep it like that’

‘Understood’ mr Yukimura says, his wife nods and the three walk into the hallway, where Scott takes their coats and hangs them up.

‘Mom! They’re here’ he shouts, his mother appears and is handed a bottle of red wine by the Yukimura’s.

‘Come in, come in’ she smiles, ‘Thank you.’

She places the bottle on the dresser and leads them into the living room.

‘Scott, can you check on the spaghetti?’ she asks, he nods and disappears into the kitchen while the adults, and Kira, sit down in the living room.

There’s a sound of falling items from the kitchen followed by Scott cursing, and the gathering turns to the kitchen door.

‘I’ll go check on him’ Kira says, springing to her feet and hurrying into the kitchen.

 

‘Are you okay?’ Kira asks, looking at the mess on the kitchen floor.

‘Yes’ he says, ‘I was able to save the spaghetti sauce just in time, and I’m rinsing off the spaghetti. It should be fine, right?’

‘Sure’ Kira smiles at him, ‘Are you as nervous about this dinner as I am?’

‘Yes’ he sighs.

‘Last time I saw your dad was when he got stabbed by the Oni’ she says, ‘And that was because they were after me. He doesn’t know that, but still.’

‘It’s okay, Kira’ Scott wraps his arms around her pulls her into a hug, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

‘I really wish we hadn’t gotten interrupted last night’ she whispers, ‘Do you think we can sneak up this evening?’

‘We can try’ he grins, looking down at her, ‘You’re looking especially nice tonight.’

He smiles at her, pulling her close for an intense kiss and then quickly releasing her.

‘Dad’s on his way, let’s get dinner fixed’ he whispers, and then the door opens and Rafael walks in.

‘Hello. Scott. Kira. Need any help?’ he asks, looking from his son to his girlfriend and back.

‘Sure’ Kira smiles politely, ‘You can take the sauce’ she gestures towards the giant pot with spaghetti sauce and he nods, taking the pot and leaving the kitchen.

‘Showtime’ Scott sighs, taking the rest of the spaghetti while Kira brings the parmesan and the ketchup.

 

‘It’s absolutely delicious’ Mr. Yukimura says as he takes the last bite of spaghetti, ‘Honestly, Melissa.’

‘Thanks’ she smiles, a bit embarrassed, and Rafael nods to confirm.

‘So, how is Malia doing?’ Mr. Yukimura asks Scott, ‘She left so suddenly today.’

‘More or less okay’ he says, ‘It’s not easy. I mean, Mr. Tate was her dad, but he might not be her biological father and she wants to know the truth. So it’s stressful.’

‘Is she going to get a DNA test?’ Kira asks, Scott nods.

‘Probably’ he sighs, ‘I mean, if Peter doesn’t want to give a sample they can always ask Derek, right?’

‘Wait, Peter Hale is her birthfather?’ Rafael asks, ‘The guy who’s in prison for killing her dad?’

‘Yeah’ Scott stares at him, ‘You didn’t know? I thought it was pretty obvious since that was probably his motive for killing him…’

‘Scott’ his mother reprimands him, but Scott just sighs.

‘Sorry’ he mutters, feeling Kira take his hand underneath the table and softly squeeze it.

The table goes quiet again, and everyone takes seconds. And then Kira manages to spill a spoon of sauce on her shirt and make a nasty stain.

‘I’ll help you wash it out’ Scott says, the pair gets up, ‘You can borrow one of my shirts’

They go upstairs.

 

‘So, how did you two meet?’ Rafael asks, looking at Kira with a polite smile that once again doesn’t reach his eyes.

‘Bardo’ she says, ‘Uhm. They were talking about something, and I overheard them and explained what Bardo it’

‘And what is Bardo?’ he asks, chewing his spaghetti and swallowing it with a sip of red wine.

‘It’s the sort of limbo between life and death. A door, it’s the state between waking and sleeping. And when you leave Bardo, you die’ she explains, his mother shivers as she hears Kira say it. Because she remembers why her son got stuck in Bardo, and why he almost died… for her. And from the look of Kira’s parents, they know it too.

‘Interesting’ he says, taking another sip of wine and wiping his mouth.

‘How long have you been with the FBI?’ Kira asks.

‘ehm… I think about 17 years’ he says, ‘Since Scott was born’

‘Wow, that’s a long time. Don’t you get sick of it? All the dead bodies? The blood, the messed up people?’ she asks, he shrugs.

‘It’s part of the job. At the end of the day, I’m helping people, and that’s why I do it’ he says, Scott scoffs.

‘There for everyone else, except his own family’ he says, getting up.

‘Scott, where are you going?’ his father asks, trying to sound strict but lacking authority in the house.

‘I’m leaving’ he says, putting down his napkin and reaching his hand out to Kira, she takes it.

‘Why?’ he looks at his son, and even though Scott can see the hurt in his eyes, he doesn’t care about it. He made his own bed when he left.

‘That’s what you taught me, _dad’_ he says, a vicious emphasis on that last word. And then he and Kira leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading :)  
> I haven't shared any of my work in a long time, and it's nice to see people like to read it.  
> If you have any comments, or tips for improvement, just let me know in the comments. :) Or if you have any questions, feel free to ask.


	12. What's the verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Woman attacked by animal still in critical condition – 
> 
> ‘Any theories?’ Lydia asks, looking at the weres at the table, ‘I mean, it wasn’t any of you guys, right?’  
> ‘Nope’ Malia says, she looks at Derek and Scott and they both shake their head.  
> ‘So, we’re thinking Kate?’ Scott suggests, and for some reason everyone turns to Stiles.  
> ‘Probably’ he says, ‘Or whoever she’s working with’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you like it, because this is seriously keeping me from doing the things I have to do -_-

Things happened fast. Scarily fast. Peter didn’t want to give a DNA sample – said he didn’t need to prove it since he already knew it was true – but since he was in police custody he didn’t have anything to say. The court ordered him to give one to find out if it was a possible motive.

And now Malia and Stiles were sitting at a table, across the sheriff and Peter, with the envelope with the result in the sheriff’s hands. Fidgeting with the corner of it, seemingly more scared than nervous about the results. Derek was waiting outside the office – probably listening in – so was Scott.

‘Just open it’ Stiles says, Malia glances at him, ‘I mean. If you want. Are you ready? We don’t have to, you know!’

‘We sort of do’ the sheriff sighs, and then he opens the envelope and reads the letter with the results. He doesn’t have to say it, Stiles knows from the way he looks at Malia and Peter. He doesn’t have to say anything.

‘It’s positive, right?’ Stiles sighs, and his father nods.

‘Fuck’ Malia looks at Peter, she really didn’t want him to be her father, he was creepy and mean – and she never knew on who’s side he was.

That’s what bothered her most about the guy. Because although she’d been denying it she had already noticed the physical similarities between them. He had the same jaw line as her, their eyes were the same shape. And even certain characteristics matched, mostly stubbornness. But that didn’t mean she had to like it. Or him.

‘So, what happens next?’ Malia asks, looking at her newly confirmed father, ‘What – ’

‘Well, the FBI is talking about taking over. But I’m fighting against it. For you, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like. But of course,  finding out about this means you have family out there’ the sheriff pauses and looks at the closed door, ‘Like Derek.’

‘I hadn’t even thought about that’ she says, remembering the time she, Derek, and Scott had freed Stiles from the bozo brothers who thought Stiles was possessed. And for some reason the corners of her mouth go up – involuntarily – forming a smile on her lips. He was weird, and socially awkward half of the time, and a whole bunch of other fucked up things. But he was also _loyal_. And for some reason the idea of being related to Derek made her – happy, sort of.

‘I guess not all of the Hale’s are jerks or murderous assholes’ Stiles says, glancing at the door as well, and then he pauses and gets a shocked expression on his face, ‘Oh god, I’m dating a Hale.’

 

Things are more or less calm after that. As calm as things can be at Beacon Hills. And it’s making Scott edgy, because calm always comes before the storm. And calm means that Kate Argent is probably somewhere planning her next attack.

So when his phone finally rings and he sees that it’s Stiles, he picks up immediately.

‘They finished the investigation’ he says, not waiting for Scott to ask what’s up.

‘What’s the verdict?’ Scott sighs, because he can hear Malia in the background pacing and cursing under her breath.

‘They ‘re releasing him. Just finishing the paperwork. Apparently he has an airtight alibi for when mr. Tate got murdered’ he explains.

‘Oh yeah, what?’

‘He was in the woods. Where Derek ran into him’ he says, another sigh and another curse in the background.

‘When is he getting out?’ he asks, a pause.

‘Soon.’

 

When Peter Hale gets released Malia is still staying at the Stilinski ’s. Most of the time, that it. Every once in a while she stays over at Derek, because for some reason she worries about him, and also because she enjoys having family she actually likes… sort of.

But whenever Derek has a guy over, she stays away. Because although she wants to get to know him better, there are limits to it.  

At the moment they’re sitting around the Stilinski table, along with Malia, Derek, Scott, Lydia and the sheriff.

In the middle of the table is a newspaper with on it he headline

 

-      Woman attacked by animal still in critical condition –

 

‘Any theories?’ Lydia asks, looking at the weres at the table, ‘I mean, it wasn’t any of you guys, right?’

‘Nope’ Malia says, she looks at Derek and Scott and they both shake their head.

‘So, we’re thinking Kate?’ Scott suggests, and for some reason everyone turns to Stiles.

‘Probably’ he says, ‘Or whoever she’s working with.’

‘Why do you think she’s working with someone?’ Malia asks, leaning on her elbow.

‘Because’ he turns towards Scott, ‘She blamed Scott for Allison’s death. Not me. Which means she’s been getting wrong information from somewhere, someone. She and Peter Hale clearly came here with similar reasons, but I doubt they are working together. Or even know they’re sort of working together. So there’s a third person.’

‘Has to be’ Derek agrees, ‘I asked Peter about it, and he doesn’t seem to know anything. He told me about the message and we were able to recover it from his phone. It’s similar to the one she sent to the Winchester brothers.’

‘Do you still have it?’ Stiles asks, he nods and pulls out his phone to play the message.

 

[message]

_Peter, you got to get to the Tate’s house. I think Malia might be in danger. I saw someone creeping around her house._

_Hurry, I don’t trust it._

[end of message]

 

‘That’s Kate indeed’ Scott confirms, ‘But why did he come? It’s not that they’re friends! Why did he come?’

‘I think the answer lies in finding the answer to one question’ Stiles says, ‘Why would he trust Kate Argent or believe her enough to rush over immediately?’


	13. Does that mean I can punch him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh, going somewhere?’ he asks, she nods and he can already feel himself get angry at the kid,  
> even though he’s not even here.  
> ‘Movies’ she looks at Jake for a while copying him as he eats, trying to learn how to make it look natural, ‘There’s a new one about werewolves we want to see’.  
> ‘Yeah, I heard about that one’ Jake says, turning to Derek, ‘We should go see that one too’.  
> ‘Oh, that, uhm, sounds like fun’ Derek says, Malia smirks. Derek hates every fictional depiction of Werewolves.  
> It’s sort of hilarious how he gets worked up when they make mistakes in movies. She’d convinced him to watch one of them once, and he had been shouting remarks at the screen half the movie and sighing during the rest of the movie.  
> It’d been funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Derek are sort of family, and they spend some time together.

Derek sighs again, for the third time, in the last 5 seconds.

Probably because Malia – who hasn’t been back to human for that long compared to her Coyote life – isn’t used to eating like a human. Normally it wouldn’t bother him – at all – but today it does. And for one very good reason. His – sort of – boyfriend Jake, is sitting at the table with them. Yes, table. Derek had actually bought a table for his flat. And chairs, to sit on. He’d even gotten some extra plates and utensils. Because even though he hadn’t admitted it yet, he liked having Malia stay over. There was only one downside to finding out that he and Malia were related. The idea of her sleeping with Stiles suddenly wasn’t funny anymore. It actually made his skin crawl, and even more so because he could _smell_ him on her. She spent most of her time at the Stilinski’s, slowly getting used to staying at Derek’s. Very slowly. But it was still a bit strange – for both of them – and now the three of them were sitting at the table eating Chinese take-out while Malia was struggling with her fork.

‘Are you staying over tonight?’ Derek asks, trying to start a conversation, as he is often told that’s what people do at dinner.

‘No’ she smiles when she manages to get a bite of chicken, ‘Stiles is picking me up later.’

‘Oh, going somewhere?’ he asks, she nods and he can already feel himself get angry at the kid, even though he’s not even here.

‘Movies’ she looks at Jake for a while copying him as he eats, trying to learn how to make it look natural, ‘There’s a new one about werewolves we want to see.’

‘Yeah, I heard about that one’ Jake says, turning to Derek, ‘We should go see that one too’.

‘Oh, that, uhm, sounds like fun’ Derek says, Malia smirks. Derek hates every fictional depiction of Werewolves. It’s sort of hilarious how he gets worked up when they make mistakes in movies. She’d convinced him to watch one of them once, and he had been shouting remarks at the screen half the movie and sighing during the rest of the movie. It’d been funny.

‘It’s a full moon tonight’ Jake notes, looking at the calendar on the wall. It’s the only wall decoration Derek has, and it’s not even a decoration. Hell – it’s not even a calendar – it’s actually just a piece of paper with the dates of the full moons on it.

‘I’ll be fine’ Malia smiles as there’s a stumble by the door, ‘That’ll be him’, she says, grabbing her bag and jacket, ‘see you tomorrow, Derek.’

‘You okay?’ Jake asks as Malia closes the door behind her, he shrugs, ‘Is it weird that they’re dating because you know she’s your family?’

‘Yes’ he says, ‘It’s weird and gross. Half the time I feel like punching the guy – even more so than usual.’

‘I sort of have the same with Scott’ he grins, ‘I mean, he’s a nice guy and all. But the idea of him and Kira – also makes me want to punch him’.

‘So it’s normal?’ he asks, Jake nods, ‘Does that mean that I _can_ punch him?’

Jake shakes his head and Derek sighs ‘pity’ he mutters quietly.

 

Lydia leans against the wall, she’d gotten a doctor’s note to skip PE and was now spending it sitting by the sideline, watching the boys throw footballs and the girls play tennis.  But that didn’t help her much.

She could still feel it under her skin, the urge to scream. But she couldn’t do it – not here and not now – soon though, but not now.

She could also see Scott glancing at her every so often, keeping an eye on her, and Danny doing the same.

Danny knowing was weird, but also sort of nice. They’d hang out, talk about cute boys, about the twins. Sometimes even Jackson.

He had even tried to set her up a few times, but she wasn’t quite ready for that. At the moment she was too preoccupied worrying about Peter Hale being released. Because the guy scares the crap out of her, and her nightmares were getting worse. Deaton had made her something to help her sleep – so that was great – but besides that she couldn’t turn of the nightmares or near panic-attacks she had while awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters, and then there's an epilogue.  
> :)  
> Hooray


	14. I made a list, of people who hate us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The thing is, I still don’t believe she’s working alone’ Stiles says, pulling out a piece of paper, ‘I made a list, of people who hate us’. Scott sighs as he takes the note, ‘I don’t think it’s the coach, though. Or our English literature teacher.’  
> ‘Well, no’ Stiles grabs the note from him again, ‘But what about Deucalion, evil grandpa Argent… those guys’.  
> ‘Gerard?’ Scott asks, ‘No, he’s still in that hospital, I checked.’  
> ‘Then is has to be Deucalion’ he says, drawing a circle around the name on the paper.
> 
> Also, Scott cancels Friday Night Dinner.  
> Maybe that wasn't such a good idea

‘Sure he’s out?’ Stiles asks as he closes the door behind him, she nods again to confirm – for the third time – that Derek is indeed out of the house. ‘Good’ he smiles and then immediately pulls her closer to him, into a passionate kiss.

‘Let me give you a tour’ she says, pulling away for a second, she gestures towards the flat, ‘This is the flat’ she grins, taking his hand, ‘And this is my room.’

‘Ha, interesting’ he says, as she opens the door and pulls him inside.

‘This is my bed’ she points towards the bed, and Stiles takes a second to look around the room before being completely distracted by Malia taking off her shirt.

‘I thought you wanted to work on biology’ he says, a slightly surprised look decorating his face before it sinks in two seconds later, ‘Ah… biology.’

‘Yes, now get over here’ she says, and she doesn’t need to say it again.

 

 

Derek smells it immediately when he gets to the flat. He’d gotten up early, to run some errands – left a note for Malia – and when he gets back he can smell it. Stiles is here. Stiles is here. With Malia. In her room.

‘Malia?’ he calls out, trying to keep his voice calm. He can’t sound like a strict parent, because he’s not a parent. And they haven’t known each other long enough, he hasn’t deserved the right yet to give her a lecture about boys in the flat. And if he were to give a lecture, she’d probably stop coming over, and that’s the last thing he wants to happen.

‘Just a second, Derek’ she shouts through the door, ‘Be right there’. He can hear them in there, quickly looking for their clothes, the smell of sweat. She comes out soon after, wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

‘I know he’s in there’ he says, trying to stay calm, ‘You know that.’

The door opens again and this time Stiles walks out, and Derek is really happy that he’s completely dressed.

‘Hi there, Derek’ he says, raising his hand in a sad attempt to wave at him, ‘How’ve you been?’

‘Malia. You know I don’t like you two – ’ he starts, but Malia interrupts him by raising her hand.

‘You were out’ she says, ‘I mean. We didn’t know you’d be back so soon. Nothing even happened.’

‘Just… get out’ Derek sighs, letting the pair pass to say goodbye.

‘See you soon, love you’ Stiles mutters, giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

‘Love you too’ she whispers, and then she closes the door behind him and turns to Derek, crossing her arms.

‘Okay’ she sighs, ‘I know he’s not your favorite guy in the world, but can you not be a jerk to him?’

‘I’ll do my best’ he says, his jaw clenched when he sees Stiles’ stupid book lying on the table. Malia follows his gaze and smiles.

‘It’s actually an interesting book, you know’ she says, picking it up and opening it on a bookmarked page, ‘Listen to this _Alpha wolves usually display a lower-pitched howl and will howl more frequently than those with a more subservient social standing. Pups practice howling as they mature, mimicking those of adult wolves. Lone wolves may not howl as much to hide their position from other residential wolf packs.’_

Derek sighs, again, takes the book from her and puts it down.

‘Hey, that’s not too bad’ she smiles for a second, looking down, ‘At least he hasn’t told you about the _Wolf Mating Rituals_ yet. Listen to this – ‘

‘Don’t’ he says, interrupting her before she can read it ‘Let’s just. Let’s go grab some lunch.’

 

‘The thing is, I still don’t believe she’s working alone’ Stiles says, pulling out a piece of paper, ‘I made a list, of people who hate us’. Scott sighs as he takes the note, ‘I don’t think it’s the coach, though. Or our English literature teacher.’

‘Well, no’ Stiles grabs the note from him again, ‘But what about Deucalion, evil grandpa Argent… those guys.’

‘Gerard?’ Scott asks, ‘No, he’s still in that hospital, I checked.’

‘Then is has to be Deucalion’ he says, drawing a circle around the name on the paper.

‘Makes as much sense as any other theory’ Scott smiles weakly at his best friend, ‘I’ve learnt to trust your instincts.’

‘After 3 years of being right, it’s about time’ Stiles laughs, ‘Let’s tell the others.’

 

Derek sighs as he hangs up the phone. He’d only agreed to be the one to call the Argents after a constant stream of texts from Stiles.

And he’d learnt quite a bit from the phone call. For one: they didn’t know Kate was alive, or a were panther. They didn’t know she was going after them, and they didn’t like that she was going after them.

He promised to try and find her, and set up a peace-meeting. So now all there was to do, was wait. And Derek really hates waiting.

 

‘I got a call’ Derek tells Scott as soon as he picks up, ‘Chris found her, he got us an address, can you go tonight?’

‘Sure, I’ll cancel the Friday night dinner’ Scott replies, ‘Pick me up at seven. I’ll let the others know.’

 

‘Where are you going?’ his dad asks, as Scott grabs his bag, ‘It’s Friday.’

‘I know, I got to be somewhere’ he says, he opens the door and Stiles is already waiting for him.

‘Ready to go?’ he asks, Scott nods and follows him out.

 

Rafael sighs, he’s been trying to get closer to his son, but it was difficult. And he didn’t understand why. So when he once again decided to walk out on their plans, he decided to follow him.

So now here he is in the middle of the woods – at some old burnt out mansion – watching his son meet up with a bunch of classmates and Derek Hale. And then Peter Hale – a suspected murderer – joins them.

He leans back in his car, hoping they didn’t see him. Scott has his back turned towards him, talking to Derek and Stiles about something. And then he stops, and turns straight towards him. His eyes flash red and then suddenly his son is standing right beside him.

‘ _What_ are you doing here?’ he asks, as Rafael rolls down his window.

‘What are _you_ doing here?’ he retorts, looking at the group of teenagers and the two Hales.

‘Just leave dad! This is dangerous. It’s out of your jurisdiction’ he sighs, straightening again as if he’s heard something, ‘She’s here. Leave!’

‘I’m not leaving, especially not if it’s dangerous’ he says, ‘What was that earlier? Why were your eyes red?’

‘They weren’t’ Scott lies, turning around towards the rest of the pack.

‘Derek!’ he shouts, Malia and Derek are both already on high alert.

‘I know, she’s here’ he responds, ‘Get him out of here.’

But instead of leaving Rafael grabs his gun and gets out of the car.

‘Who is coming, Scott?’ he asks, but his son isn’t listening, he’s looking at something – or someone – behind him. And then everything goes dark.

 

 

Rafael blinks. He can hear them talk, and see movement. Half of the group has yellow eyes, Scott has red, and that one woman is – blue?

‘Who sent you?’ his son asks the blue woman.

‘You killed Allison’ she says, her hands beside her ready to attack.

‘I didn’t’ Scott says, ‘The nogitsune killed her. Allison. She saved us. She found a way to kill them, to save us all.’

‘I …’ she pauses, ‘She died in your arms.’

‘She did’ he says.

‘The records, they said that you were with her’ she says.

‘I know. Call your brother. He’ll explain. Kate’ Scott looks at Derek and he nods encouragingly, ‘We need your help. We need to know who sent you. Who told you I killed Allison?’

‘I don’t know. I don’t remember his name. It was a weird one, D… something’ she says, looking at the wolves, and then at someone standing behind the pack.

‘Deucalion?’ Stiles asks, she nods and goes quiet.

‘Took you long enough’ a voice behind them says, and Scott turns around.

‘Deucalion’ he says, ‘So you’ve been sending people after us?’

‘Of course’ he smiles maliciously, ‘Who else were you expecting.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I know you're all really curious: 
> 
> Stiles leans against the wall, flipping through the next page in his book and turning it to look at a picture.   
> ‘What’s so gross?’ he asks, a bit curious but making sure there is still a hint of threat in his voice. Derek sits up a bit straighter.  
> ‘Okay, listen to this… Right before copulation, the alpha pair might act jubilant by nuzzling, whipping tails in each other’s faces, and even urinating.’   
> He grins again and glances at Derek, who seems to be confused.  
> ‘What the hell is that about?’ he asks, a clear threat in his voice this time as he looks at Stiles - his eyes even flashing.  
> ‘Just – you know – wolf mating rituals’ he grins.


	15. Let’s find out, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You might have gotten away with it, but we won’t let you do this anymore’ Scott says, taking a step towards it, ‘If you’re after us, fight us. Don’t send in soldiers to do your dirty work. Don’ t be a coward’  
> ‘You want to fight me?’ he asks, straightening his back and making himself taller, ‘You can’t win from me’.  
> ‘Let’s find out, huh?’ Derek says, and the wolves shift, jumping each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, sorry.  
> But I suck at writing fighting scenes. So I try to avoid those by writing them from the perspective of people who aren't fighting and hide behind a tree.

‘You think I was just going to let you get away with it?’ Deucalion looks at the two wolves, ignoring everyone else ‘You ruined my pack. You ruined everything. You took everything from me, so I’m taking everything from you. Your allies, your friends, your lovers.’

‘You used me’ Kate Argent looks at the man. She had come back to Beacon Hills when she heard Allison died. When she heard Peter came back, it was a reason to return as well. But this was not why. She did not like people using her, and she wasn’t planning on just going along.

‘You might have gotten away with it, but we won’t let you do this anymore’ Scott says, taking a step towards it, ‘If you’re after us, fight us. Don’t use send in unknowing soldiers. Don’ t be a coward.’

‘You want to fight me?’ he asks, straightening his back and making himself taller, ‘You can’t win from me.’

‘Let’s find out, huh?’ Derek says, and the wolves shift, jumping each other.

 

 

 

 

Lydia and Stiles know better than to get into the middle. Peter Hale jumps Deucalion, quickly followed by the rest of the pack. Lydia and Stiles, however, wisely stay at the sideline. When Malia is thrown to the side Stiles runs up to her, checking if she’s okay. Unconscious – but breathing – and no visible wounds. He nods towards Lydia and he helps her drag her out of the danger zone.  The fight goes on, one by one the Pack falls, leaving only Peter Hale, Deucalion, Derek and Scott and then there’s a load roar, blood, and both Deucalion and Peter fall down. 

 

‘He’s dead’ Derek says, leaning over Peter and closing the wolf’s eyes, ‘both of them.’

‘How about Kate?’ Scott asks, shifting back to normal, ‘Is she…’

‘Alive’ Derek says, ‘I hear a heartbeat, but it’s faint’

‘What do we do?’ Stiles asks, looking at the unconscious woman.

‘Kill her’ Lydia says, ‘Right?’

‘No’ Scott says, ‘We get her help. She helped us, we help her’.

‘So we’ll give her a truce?’ Malia asks, he nods, ‘Fine. But I’m not going to like it.’

‘Neither of us is’ Scott says, ‘But we don’t kill people.’

‘Yet’ Derek adds, and nobody disagrees.

 

‘I don’t understand’ Rafael says, he’s sitting on the couch across Melissa McCall and his son, the sheriff and Stiles are in the next room.

‘It’s uhm. It’s a long story, dad’ Scott says, glancing at his mother’s reaction, ‘And complicated.’

‘Tell me anyways’ he says, Scott sighs.

‘I’m a werewolf’ he says, shrugging as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

‘The truth, Scott’ his father retorts, rolling his eyes. Scott sighs again.

‘It is the truth’ he shakes his head, ‘I can show you, if you don’t believe me.’

‘Fine’ he stands up, throwing up his hands in frustration and going through his hair, ‘Show me.’

‘Fine’ Scott shouts back – then he shifts – his father stumbles backwards into the couch again.

‘Oh’ he looks at his ex-wife, ‘Did you? You know?’

‘For a while now’ she says, ‘You get used to it. He heals real fast’.

‘What about Stiles? Is he – ’ Rafael glances at the door for a moment, the room where the sheriff and Stiles are sitting.

‘No, just human’ Scott says.

‘You say that like it’s a bad thing’ Stiles remarks as he walks into the room, followed by his father.

‘How?’ he looks at the sheriff, ‘How do you deal with this? What do you deal with in this town?’

‘Rafael. We got werewolves, coyotes, banshees, and who knows what else in this town’ the sheriff says, ‘It makes my job interesting.’

‘I guess so… I need a drink’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: epilogue, introducing the next story :)


	16. Good thing we packed snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short  
> Like, really, really really short  
> But still  
> :)

So things are back to normal – more or less – in Beacon Hills. A standing truce with Kate Argent, at least for now. They’d gone head to head, and neither of them had come out of it well. But they had fought alongside each other, and that means you have to call a truce sometimes. Derek doesn’t like it – neither does anyone else in the pack – but Derek hates it most. In the end he agrees reluctantly.

 

It’s two days later, and after everything had transpired the pack had been on edge. And although they hadn’t noticed it themselves, the parents had. Melissa was the one who suggested a movie night. She made plans with the sheriff – a night without kids, as she called it – for dinner so they could hang out at Scott’s. Stiles is currently at Lydia’s to pick her up.

‘So’ Stiles smiles at Lydia as he tosses her bag next to his in his car, ‘Ready for a sleepover?’

‘Depends’ she says, ‘Did you and Malia pick out movies about werewolves?’

‘No’ he says, opening the passenger door for her, ‘I think she picked some chick flicks, oh and the notebook.’

‘That’s my favorite’ Lydia smiles, ‘Okay, let’s go’.

Stiles nods and starts the car, turning right to get to Scott’s house.

‘Turn left’ Lydia says, he turns towards her.

‘What?’ Stiles stops for a second, ‘Scott’s to the right.’

‘I know’ she says, she turns towards him, her eyes wide in fear, ‘I just have a feeling we should turn left.’

‘Oh’ he says, ‘then we’re going left… good thing we packed snacks’.

He starts the car again and turns left, unknowing where Lydia will lead them this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know where they end up?  
> Read: I really need a drink


End file.
